Tying Up Loose Ends
by NaughtyRomeo
Summary: Starts off right where season 5 stopped, Eric and Sookie must escape the Authority and lay low while they try to figure out what to do about Bill. Will Sookie and Eric finally be together after being apart for so long? (Story in progress)


**Tying Up Loose Ends**

**Chapter 1:**

_This fanfic starts directly after the ending scene of season 5 where Bill is now Bilith and screaming like a maniac...Eric and Sookie centered with a lot of Bill bashing._

Eric turned his head slightly as he heard the creature in Bills body give an ear shattering cry, his gaze following Sookie as she ran as fast as a human could possibly go around the corner and to the elevators. Eric could only wish she got there fast enough, even if it meant trying to face Bill without knowing his new strengths and powers.

He let out a growl of deviance as he dug his fingers in a chair next to him, throwing it as hard as he could at Bill before using his supernatural speed to run after Sookie, knowing what he had done only angered Bill further. Anger was burning in Bills eyes, his rage was overcoming him completely and he slowly moved after them, his hands curling into fists as he went, already determined to kill them both with no regrets. Sookie turned around a sharp corner and felt her lungs burn inside of her, yet she still pushed on. She turned her head to look behind her just as the blurred form of Eric appeared beside her, his hands clamping down on her sides roughly as he gripped her against him and used his vampire speed to quickly maneuver them to the elevators. He hurriedly pushed the elevator button, looking over his shoulder constantly to keep watch for Bill while shielding Sookie against his chest. Even in all this madness, he still felt her warmth though his ice cold skin, her furiously beating heart sending vibrations through his body and almost making it feel like his own undead heart beating erratically.

It felt like forever to him before the elevator doors slid open, his eyes blazed with hope as he piled them into the elevator, tapping on the buttons of the elevator constantly in an effort for it to move faster. Sookie watched him closely, her eyes darting around occasionally as her nervousness took her over. She let out a quiet whimper of fright as the echo of a loud crash came from below them; she caught the look in Eric's eye and was immediately in fear. They both knew Bill was doing something to stop them escaping with their lives intact.

The loud dinging noise caught them both off guard, unaware that they had reached the top floor successfully. Eric reached for Sookie's wrist and he quickly stroke out the elevator, peering around the area for anything suspicious or dangerous. Sookie half ran to keep up with Eric's quickened pace, almost walking into his back as he abruptly stopped his movement. He was frozen in his place for a moment before they heard a voice echo from the top of the stairs, "Sooks? Are you down there?" Jason's worried voice echoed down to them as they both relaxed instantly, Sookie quickly recovering and calling back to him as they made their way hurriedly up the staircase, "It's me Jason! We're almost there!"

Eric and Sookie ran to the top of the stairs and met the worried faces of Jason, Pam, Jessica, Tara and Nora. Jason automatically reached for Sookie's hand as he laid his eyes on her; Sookie complied by tugging away from Eric's hold on her wrist. He let go quickly, not showing the brief pang he felt in his chest for not feeling her warm skin on his, missing the contact immediately with her. Sookie squeezed her brother's hand and smiled, letting him tow her away with him to the exit door that led to the cars the Authority had for transport. Eric nodded at Pam as she smiled faintly, obviously glad to see her maker safe again. They all quickly filed into the car, Eric taking the wheel while Sookie let go of Jason's hand, ignoring his protests as she slid into the passenger's seat. Eric cocked a brow at her curiously and started the engine as all the doors to the car shut. Sookie glanced at him and bit her bottom lip a little, shaking her head at him to silently shoot down his questioning look.

Not a minute later they were speeding out from the Authorities property, Eric driving like a mad man around the bends, causing Sookie to grip the sides of her seat nervously, she had hated being in cars ever since she had seen how her parents were killed by Warlow, but she wasn't quite ready to admit how much Warlow had affected her just yet. Eric tore his eyes briefly away from the winding road to sneak a glance at her, his chest almost instantly filling with affection just at the sight of her. His hands gripped the wheel tighter and he inwardly slapped himself, knowing she didn't want to be with him or wanted to give him a fair chance. This girl made his undead life so much harder, yet it was all completely worth it. She was worth it.

Pam sat in the back seat next to Nora, her distaste for her written all over her face. She watched as her maker looked at Sookie longingly, wondering how long it would take them to collide together for once and for all. She grinned to herself and noticed Tara looking at her questioningly; she looked back at her and tilted her head towards Eric and Sookie, her grin turning wider over her lips. Tara turned her head to watch them and smirked lightly, shaking her head in mild disbelief but also expecting it deep down. She always thought Sookie would pick Eric over Bill. If she herself had to pick which was a better vampire for Sookie, it would be Eric and she hated herself for knowing it.

As they drove into Shreveport, Nora cleared her throat, breaking the comfortable silence between them all and making Sookie shift uncomfortably in her seat, knowing she and Eric had a strong bond. "Are you really taking us back to Fangtasia, brother? Don't you think that's the first place people will come looking for us?" She sounded alarmed and confused, staring at the back of Eric's head and waiting for his answer. Eric kept driving and took his time before inhaling unnecessarily and answering coolly, "We are not going to Fangtasia, we're going to a safe house I own here. It's one of many so nobody will come snooping around". Silence fell over the group once again until ten minutes later when they drove slowly through a neighborhood filled with large houses with tall fences, Sookie peered out her window and watched the houses drift by, knowing they were ones none of her family members could ever afford. Eric slowed the car even further and finally pulled into a driveway, punching in a code into the security gate and cruising into the yard as the gate rolled open silently and speedily. Eric relaxed into his seat and let out a quiet sigh he knew just about nobody could hear, not even Nora. He drove the car up to the garage and waited for it to open before parking the car in the large garage. Jason's mouth was hanging open in an "O" shape as he gazed at the different cars in the garage, eager to hop out the car and admire them, bloodied clothes or not.

As Eric killed the engine, Jason was the first to slide out from the car, followed my Tara, Pam and Nora. She gazed over her shoulder and saw Eric and Sookie still in the car, she pushed away her growing dislike in the fairy girl her brother was falling over his feet for and turned to walk into the house with Pam, leaving Tara and Jason to admire the cars up close. Eric's hands were loosely holding onto the wheel while he slowly turned his head to look at Sookie, she shyly looked down and fiddled with the hem of her shirt, not meeting his eyes. "Sookie…" Eric's voice was gentle and only just above a whisper, she tilted her head in his direction but still didn't look at him. He fought against his better instincts and reached out for her, gently brushing his fingertips over her jaw line to move her head to meet his eyes. Eric tried ignoring his now tingling fingers as his fingers stayed ghosting against her jaw line, her eyes making his anger crumble in an instant. "Sookie…we should…talk", Eric licked his dry lips and Sookie couldn't stop her eyes from watching his tongue move over his lips, making her fight a shiver. Sookie mustered all her strength and opened her mouth for a moment before willing her voice to work, "We should go inside…it's going to be dawn soon". Eric sighed quietly and dropped his hand as Sookie leaned back from him and retreated from the car, Eric watched her walk into the house, Tara and Jason following her inside. Eric shook his head and opened his door, walking slowly through the garage and into the house, pondering how he'd be able to get Sookie alone again to try talk to her, to try claim her again for good.  
**  
**


End file.
